


Teachable Moment

by TheZev



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Yennefer has more to teach Ciri than a few parlor tricks.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 41





	Teachable Moment

Kaer Morhen. The big white sailboat swung lazily at anchor in the lake that sat in the shadow of the castle. Yennefer sat on the sun-drenched deck, sipping from a goblet that was nearly ice to the touch, thin black robes protecting her from the sun and hiding a body she knew Ciri would be loath to compare herself to.

From her vantage point, she could see Ciri’s slender form shimmering through the water, a pale glow topped by a white-hot burn of hair, slipping through the water like a lightning bolt through the clouds. Yennefer watched as bubbles rose, tapping at the crystalline surface of the water, before Ciri followed them up into the warm, salty air. 

She swam over to the boat and waited, treading water, her short white hair spreading around her partially submerged head like a silver fan.

“Aren’t you going to help me up?” she called to Yennefer, and the other woman kicked loose a coil of rope to fall into the water, one end strapped to the ship’s rail. 

Ciri hoisted herself up onto the boat in a few easy movements. She was naked, and though Yennefer told herself the girl wanted to avoid comparisons between Ciri’s admittedly good looks and her own preternatural beauty, Ciri seemed to take a great deal of pride in her roughhewn appearance as she wrung out her hair. She was naked, and stood shivering for a moment as the sea-breeze played over her wet skin, ripped droplets of water from her outthrust breasts.

“What is it?” Yennefer asked her. “You’re standing there naked like it’s supposed to mean something to me. Go and get yourself a towel before you give yourself a fever. Bad enough you have to throw yourself against monsters like an axe against lumber; now you don’t have sense enough to come in out of the cold.”

Ciri smiled at her nagging. “You’re the one who seems touchy,” she said, going to pick up a towel and briskly rubbing herself dry with it before draping it around her naked body. She sat down in a lounge chair like the one Yennefer had been in, stretching out, the towel still not doing much to cover her when it was wrapped around her sloped shoulders. 

Yennefer let out a disgruntled sigh. Ciri seemed determined to challenge her, sprawling out with her womanhood in the sun. She laid herself out beside the youth, taking another sip from her goblet.

“I’m not touchy,” she said. “ _You’re_ probing. And you could stand to be a little more direct about it. We’re practically at sea. If you’re going to flash your little cunt around, why not drop the decorum?”

“You act like I should be ashamed of it,” Ciri said, crossing her legs.

Yennefer chortled. “On the contrary. It’s too precious for most to garner a glimpse of it. Although I think I merit one.”

“Then look all you like.”

“I’m fine. I rather have too much ego not to appreciate my own more. But by all means, enjoy having your own. Everyone should.”

“Yennefer, are you having sex with Geralt?” Ciri asked, her cheeks blooming even after she’d marshalled her courage to ask it.

“Yes, Ciri, I am. I won’t lie about that. After all, sex is a natural thing between a man and a woman—particularly when we don’t know what else to do with ourselves.” Yennefer smiled. “Geralt often leaves me at a loss.”

“So you enjoy having sex with him?”

Yennefer sighed. “I see little reason to do something if I don’t take pleasure in it.”

“But is it just because it’s with him or is sex always good?” Ciri persisted.

“Not always… Now don’t tell him I said so, but it is with Geralt and I.”

“Sex must be so exciting,” Ciri said, sighing a little. “It feels like I’m never going to have any.”

“I know, dear. I was your age once. When I felt like I had an eternity to wait before I found anyone, I’d go to my room and masturbate. Do you ever do that, Ciri?”

Ciri bit her lip. “I keep wondering about it… I’ve heard other girls talking about it, and they make it sound nice, but…”

“There’s nothing bad about it,” Yennefer said. “It’s as natural as breathing. Instead of suppressing your feelings, you express them. Everyone gets horny from time to time. There’s a natural tension when it happens. Masturbation is nature’s way of allowing one to relieve that tension.”

“You mean when I get horny, it’s alright to touch myself?”

“Well, try not to do it when you’re waiting in line or anything.”

“Oh, Yennefer!” Ciri said, and Yennefer laughed. “But at a time like this, I mean, when no one’s around, if I were to feel…”

“Go right ahead,” Yennefer told her. “I don’t mind.”

Ciri’s thighs tensed. “But what do I do, exactly? If someone like Geralt needs to know what he’s doing to please you, then don’t I have to know what I’m doing too? To please myself?”

Yennefer got up. “Let’s go below decks for a little lesson. You’d be surprised how much you know already.”

***

In the bedroom that made up the interior of the boat, Ciri hugged Yennefer, who felt her trembling. “Don’t tell me my little monster slayer is nervous,” she said wryly.

“More excited than nervous—but nervous too.”

“That’s a good way to feel. I often felt that way when I was preparing to finger myself. Now I just feel a certain anticipation. It’s best when I wake up that way, and I start touching myself while I’m still sleepy. There’s nothing like sex first thing in the morning.”

“Tell me about it, Yennefer. Tell me what you do and how it makes you feel.”

They sat on the edge of the bed. Yennefer put an arm around Ciri, then tried to explain to her that it wasn’t so much about actions, but about feelings. Since she was trying for complete honesty with the girl, she focused more on some of the fantasies she enjoyed while masturbating, not just how she touched herself.

When she was very young, a redhead had given her a place to stay in her travels. She’d been hard, but expensively dressed, and she’d made Yennefer feel things with a dildo that she’d never felt with a man. She’d promised to keep Yennefer in the lap of luxury, if only she stayed with her.

There’d be nothing kinky, the redhead promised, no chains or ships, and Yennefer wouldn’t even have to do anything except let her mistress taste her tender little cunt, maybe kiss her lovely naked ass. If Yennefer let her, the redhead had been sure she’d enjoy sticking her tongue into Yennefer’s asshole. 

At first, Yennefer was deeply tempted. After all, all she had to do was enjoy herself, really. But deep down, she could never come to terms with the thought of being beholden to another, even someone that aroused her as much as the redhead did. She belonged only to herself, and while she might share her body, she wouldn’t let anyone think they had a claim on it.

Still, the memories of it, the fantasy of taking the redhead up on the offer—they were delectable. As she talked, Ciri came to be squirming with passion.

“It must be thrilling to have someone eat your pussy,” Ciri said, her voice breaking.

“Yes, it is—as you’ll find out soon enough.”

“I know I shouldn’t ask, but… has Geralt done that for you?”

“Yes, Ciri. Many times. I always make him do that before I take his cock into my mouth and suck him off.”

“Ooohh!” Ciri squealed. “That’s so exciting! Does he like it as much as you like getting your pussy eaten?”

“Yes, he does. Geralt tells me no one has sucked his cock as beautifully as I do. And no one has made me suck their cock as long as Geralt. Last time it took me half an hour before I got him to fill my mouth. The man is like stone in more ways than one.”

“God, Yennefer!” Ciri sighed and pressed in closer. “I want to—so badly!”

“I know, dear. And you’ve only heard about it. I can still remember how he tasted.” Yennefer licked her lips. “I think after you’ve enjoyed yourself, I will too.”

“Oh, yes, Yennefer, do it! I mean, you go first and let me watch you. Who knows—I may have my own redhead one day I need to please!”

“We can only hope,” Yennefer said, wondering how much further she should take this—then standing by the bed, undressing. Ciri helped her, almost tearing her robes off in her rush, for once eager to see Yennefer’s perfect body.

Her widened eyes were all the compliment Yennefer needed; she decided to return the favor. “You’re becoming quite the beauty,” she said, eying Ciri’s nakedness openly. “Turn around and let me see your ass.”

Eagerly, Ciri turned around. Yennefer smiled as she looked at the perfectly round buttocks. She hoped they’d stay like that as Ciri’s muscles hardened and developed.

“You’re going to have an ass like mine,” Yennefer told her. “I used to think it was too big, but Geralt swears it’s just right. He loves to kiss and lick me there, and it feels so good, I practically go out of my head.”

Moving closer to Ciri, Yennefer put a hand on one of the rolling hills and squeezed. The skin was smooth as marble, the flesh firm and buoyant. Yennefer was almost enjoying herself too much. She pulled her hand away.

“That felt good,” Ciri said. “Is it true some people like being spanked?”

“I think we can discuss that some other time,” Yennefer said.

Sitting back down again, hoping their mutual nakedness would help to make Ciri comfortable, Yennefer told her all she knew about a woman’s maidenhood and how to touch it, explaining that while fingering the pussy felt nice, the clit was what often brought about the sweet relief one was looking for.

She parted Ciri’s leg and found the willing clit, already nicely aroused at the top of an inundated womanhood. As she touched it, Ciri panted and writhed. “Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Yennefer teased as she stroked the little clitoris with her finger.

“It, it hurts, but it feels so good! It feels so good, it almost doesn’t hurt! I never knew I could feel like this! I don’t know if I can take it…”

“Yes,” Yennefer said, taking her finger away. “It is a lot to take in. I skipped to the end instead of taking the time to play with you like I should’ve. Remember, it’s not a checklist. Spend as much time as you like preparing yourself. Don’t rush your orgasm.”

“Can you… can you show me? You said you would. I want to watch you; I want to see what it looks like.”

“All right,” Yennefer said, pushing her finger all the way into Ciri’s sex to work back and forth a few times. “But first, tell me if that doesn’t feel better than having your clit played with. Doesn’t it seem like you’re ready for this and not that?”

“Ooh, it feels so good!” Ciri cried happily, pouting a moment as Yennefer took her finger away. “Is that what it feels like when a man is inside you?”

“A little. But a man is so much bigger around. And, hopefully, longer. They don’t just go into a cunt, they stretch it out too.”

“How much? How big is Geralt?”

Smirking, Yennefer touched her thumb and forefinger together to show how wide Geralt was around, then held her palms apart to demonstrate the length. Ciri bit her lip, both thrilled and scared by the picture Yennefer painted. It seemed impossible that a man could have something like that in his pants, much less expect it to fit inside of a woman—but so much about Geralt seemed impossible…

“Don’t worry!” Yennefer laughed, enjoying Ciri’s consternation. “As much as they might stretch you, you go back to normal. See…?” She lay back on the bed and opened her legs.

Yennefer put her hand on her warm crotch, showing Ciri how she rubbed her palm against herself first, then slipped a finger inside her sex, working it in and out as her body tensed with the growing sensation.

Ciri watched the look of passion on Yennefer’s face as she writhed about nakedly and thought that this must be how she looked when Geralt was fucking into her with his big cock. She trembled at the idea, feeling a surge of lust as if she were being touched and not Yennefer. Then she saw Yennefer’s finger come almost all the way out of her womanhood, leaving just the fingernail against her inner folds. 

“I’m touching my clit now,” Yennefer sighed. “I’m stroking it—I’m going to come very soon…”

Ciri wasn’t surprised, seeing how fast Yennefer’s fingertip circled her glowing clitoris, how her breathing became labored when it wasn’t sighs. Deep, loud sighs which could’ve been moans. Yennefer couldn’t keep from writhing her bare ass around and Ciri thought she understood how Geralt must feel. He must want to throw himself on Yennefer and mount her like a beast at a sight like this.

Yennefer was using both hands now, the fingers of one inside her pussy, the rest rubbing her clit. “I’m almost there!” Yennefer panted loudly, her voice breaking—it was much better than usual, much more intense with Ciri watching.

Ciri held her breath. When she saw Yennefer jerk sharply, her back arching in passion, the younger woman felt a ripple go through her own body, a sharp clench of lust inside her empty sex. Yennefer’s body fell down against the mattress and she cried out gaspingly as her climax worked its way through her.

As she enjoyed it, her face was contorted as if in pain, but after her body had stopped spasming, a look of contentment replaced her grimace. She sighed lovingly and opened bright, shiny eyes to look at Ciri.

“Of course,” Yennefer said, smiling in the private admission that she had thought of Geralt much the same way Ciri had, “you could always find a man to do it for you.”

“Or a woman…” Ciri suggested. No sooner had Yennefer’s hands left her pussy than Ciri’s fingers were there, feeling the warm opening, feeling it and panting with arousal as she explored it in a way she never could her own. “Your pussy’s so exciting. I can feel it trembling, Yennefer.”

“Take your hand away,” Yennefer said firmly, and Ciri snatched it back. “Wet it. Use your mouth.”

Ciri did as she was told, licking each finger as if she had just finished eating a messy peach, though Yennefer’s acrid flavor was nothing like any fruit she had ever tasted. 

“Now use it on me.”

Ciri returned her hand to Yennefer’s warm, soft cunt, both of them wet now, her fingers easily sliding into Yennefer’s soft lips, parting them to let her see the shining inner folds. Somehow it looked very different than when Ciri looked at herself with a mirror.

As she admired and studied and pleasured Yennefer’s womanhood, she remembered what her mentor had said about Geralt licking her there, and the sharp tang she had tasted when she’d licked her fingers, messy with Yennefer’s juices. It would certainly be one way to thank Yennefer for all her help, but she didn’t want to go too far, become the redhead who had driven Yennefer off with her overenthusiasm. Because what she needed more than anything else was to come like Yennefer had. She’d never seen a woman enjoy herself that way.

“Alright, I’ll take over now,” Yennefer said, startling her out of her thoughts. “I think I’m going to need to come again. You’re very good at this.”

“Help me, Yennefer. Help me to come too.”

Feeling a bead of sweat rolling down her temple, Yennefer had Ciri lie back with her legs wide open. She ran a finger along her own pussy, telling herself it was to wet it, but feeling a throbbing paroxysm go through her as she looked at Ciri and touched herself.

Crouching over the girl—no, the other woman—Yennefer slowly pushed her finger into Ciri. Ciri gave a little cry of delight as she was first touched, and then the noise she made was both sigh and moan as Yennefer’s finger kept entering her, confident and knowledgeable, nothing like her own tentative touches on her uncooperative sex. Her own body seemed to belong more to Yennefer than to her.

With her left hand, Yennefer fondled Ciri’s left breast firmly, the touch adding to Ciri’s arousal even as it seemed more taboo. That had nothing to do with teaching Ciri about her body; she could see the lust in Yennefer’s eyes as her breast heaved and filled Yennefer’s hand.

Yennefer herself could not understand how, so shortly after being almost overwhelmingly satisfied by Geralt, not to mention having brought herself to a perfectly reasonable orgasm, she could now be so wildly aroused by this slip of a woman. But she was, and she saw no reason to fight it, at least not overtly. She would enjoy herself, but not go so far as to press her face into Ciri’s virginal opening and taste the cream she herself made flow. It was an urge she could resist. Not, however, one that was nonexistent.

“Yennefer!” Ciri panted, her voice rough with need. “I’m going to come!”

“Then come,” Yennefer tittered. “Just relax. Let it happen. Your body knows what to do. Oh yes, and your cunt, your cunt knows just what to do with a nice, long finger inside it…”

As she talked, her voice warm, Yennefer kept fingering Ciri’s thrilling little cunt. She saw that pretty young face flush white, all but the scar that stood out livid and exotic on the pale flesh. Then she heard a loud gasp as Ciri’s body jerked in strong orgasm. Ciri panted and grunted as it worked its way through her, her nakedness contorting, glistening with sweat to match the water that had clad her after she’d gotten out of the lake.

Taking her finger out of Ciri, Yennefer impulsively took the beauty in her arms and held her tightly, her face turned and her cheek pressed against Ciri’s smooth young belly. She felt the fuzz of Ciri’s pubic hair against her throat.

It would have been so easy to move just a bit lower, to taste Ciri as Ciri had tasted her, to reap the reward of having taught Ciri so much about herself. And then Ciri’s orgasm was over, a golden glow on her face as she opened up her eyes and looked surprised to find herself back on Earth, everything she had felt real rather than a dream.

“Oh, Yennefer, it was so good. I feel like I’ve been blessed by a goddess!”

Yennefer smiled. “You have a very responsive cunt, Ciri. And now you know what a good set of fingers can do to it. Never forget, no matter how good a boy or girl may make you feel, you can do _that_ all by yourself.”

“Mmmm—I want to do it right now,” Ciri said, her pussy trembling as tingles ran through it, and she reached down to rub herself as Yennefer had taught her. “I want to come again… do you, Yennefer? Do you want to come too?”

“You know I do,” Yennefer breathed.

“Does it feel better?” Ciri asked, her eyes shining at Yennefer as she touched herself. “When Geralt uses his tongue?”

“Much better.”

Suddenly Ciri giggled, breaking the spell, and pulled a bedsheet over her naked cunt. “God, Yennefer… what’re we doing? We shouldn’t… I know I want to touch myself, but that’s very different from… very different…”

“Ciri,” Yennefer said, her voice serious, her eyes dark and sultry as she looked up at Ciri. “Move the sheet out of the way.”

Ciri allowed her hand to lift the sheet up from between herself and Yennefer, holding it up over her belly with no idea where to put it. She could see Yennefer’s beautiful face through the screen of the thin sheet, watch as Yennefer felt about her thighs. She felt Yennefer’s fingers sampling the wetness of her groin, rubbing her own arousal into her sensitive skin, then increasing the pressure on Ciri’s stiff clit. Ciri moaned with pleasure, _clenched,_ and Yennefer gazed steadily at the tightness of her pussy, able to see it trembling with need. 

When Yennefer rearranged Ciri’s legs, pushing them to either side, Ciri found herself helping to open herself. Then she was lying there, slowly lowering the sheet so that she could look at Yennefer unvarnished. Her hips were arching up to Yennefer, her sex fully exposed to Yennefer’s hot eyes, the open air, the light coming in through the porthole. She half-looked away as Yennefer ran her fingertips through the platinum curls of her pussy.

“You have a beautiful cunt,” Yennefer said plaintively, like she was beginning a slow, sad song. “You forget how beautiful a cunt can be until you see one that’s so damned pretty. I love the hair that covers it. I love the way it gets so wet. And that delicious little clit…”

Yennefer moved her face closer, kissing hotly at Ciri’s trembling thighs. Ciri quaked. She was still holding the sheet, her hands now fisted in it, almost ripping it as Yennefer brushed her lips against Ciri’s smooth, pale flesh. She arched her hips up to Yennefer’s mouth, watching with unfocused eyes as Yennefer covered her thighs in kisses. Her pussy was in a turmoil of anticipation, and she writhed her hips needfully as if that could prepare her for when Yennefer’s kisses reached between her legs.

Circling her arms under Ciri’s knees, Yennefer laid her hands on top of Ciri’s thighs, holding them firmly in place inside her locked elbows as she watched Ciri’s arousal flow out of her. Her face was inches from it. She looked Ciri in the eye and then brought her mouth forward, putting her lips directly on Ciri’s pussy.

“Oooo, Yennefer!” Ciri gasped, twisting her hips excitedly, almost trying to fight Yennefer’s grasp on her lower body. “Ohhhh!”

Yennefer kissed her moistly, a low moan in her throat as she licked from the bottom of Ciri’s womanhood to the sensitive clit at the top, letting Ciri feel her hot, wet tongue but never entering her with it. She gazed hotly at Ciri’s pleasure-twisted face as the other woman moaned. 

“Do you like it?” she whispered, almost purring as she drank in the satisfaction she knew Ciri was feeling, the satisfaction she had given her. “Does it feel good?”

“Oh yes!” Ciri murmured, putting her hand on Yennefer’s head. “Oh, even better than touching myself! Better than anything!”

“Mmmm,” Yennefer mewled, kissing Ciri’s cunt with a sucking drag on the labia. “And you’re delicious. It’s been so long—so very long—since I’ve tasted such a sweet girl…”

She thrust her tongue inside of Ciri, her mouth wide open, lips pressed tightly against the lips of Ciri’s cunt, the curling white hairs tickling her jaw as she lapped at Ciri. She stabbed her tongue in and out, then took it all the way up to Ciri’s burgeoning clitoris, making Ciri shudder with ecstasy as her clit was struck by lightning.

She clung to Yennefer’s head, holding that beautiful face between her warm thighs, pushing her cunt against those sucking lips. She cooed loudly for every trip Yennefer’s tongue made through her, her flesh shaking violently as the climax came nearer and nearer.

“Ohh, Yennefer!” Ciri whimpered, grinding herself against Yennefer’s thrusting tongue with what little control she had over her body. “I love it! It’s so good! Oh, God, how can anything be so good? Do it more… harder… I want you to taste every bit of me!”

Suddenly she yelled. “Oh! Oh! _Nnnnh!”_ Almost before she knew it, she was coming strongly. Her pussy clenched against Yennefer’s tongue, flexed around it, and she shot her hips forward to grind herself brutally against Yennefer’s long kiss. Her eyes clenched shut, and she didn’t think to open them again for a long, long time.

When she finally came to, Yennefer was kneeling over her. Ciri had to think that from this angle, her womanhood was more beautiful than ever.

“You’re a fast learner,” Yennefer said. “Which is good, because I have a lot to teach you. I hope you were paying attention, because I expect you to do for me everything I just did to you.”


End file.
